Castle Of Sand
by Cutie Bunny
Summary: Sakura is twin of Naruto and daughter of Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki, but was sealed since the kyubbi attacked but not before get bless by powerful present. What will Sasuke or anyone do when they thought weak, useless and major fan-girl is fake?
1. Blessing Yet a Curse

* * *

Castle of Sand

Blessing yet a curse

_Thoughts _

(Whispers)

**(Sound effect)**

This blessing I have been waiting for has become a curse that I never desired…

* * *

"Minato-sama, it's a twin" the nurse smiled helding out two baby wrapped in white silk sheets.

Minato who was waiting outside of the hospital room impatiently and worried turn to see two healthy babies cooing.

"One boy and one girl, congratulation" the nurse handed the babies to Minato; he smiled and walk toward his beloving wife who was in the bed, tired and exhausted.

"Naruto is the oldest by two minute, Minato…" Kushina sigh in exhaustion.

Minato smiled "Good work" he kissed his lover's forehead.

"Minato, I heard you had twin, so we came to visit" Tsunade opened the door, revealing two other Sanin.

"Congratulation, Minato" Jiraiya smirked.

"Thank you, Sensei" Minato smirked, "Ohayo, Orochimaru-san, Nagato-san" Minato bowed in respect as they bow him back.

"We came here if we could give the blessing to your daughter" Tsunade said clear and clean.

"That would be great for me and my wife" he grinned.

They nodded

"So, what is her name?" Tsunade asked

"Her name..." Minato thought

"Sakura" Kushina added

Minato smiled in satisfaction

"What a beautiful name" Orochimaru replied

Tsunade put her hand on Sakura's forehead _I give you the beauty…Sakura _Tsunade thought

_I give you the ability to have facility in speaking, that way you can survive the world_ Jiraiya touch her forehead after Tsunade

_I give you the power _Orochimaru said putting his pale hand on Sakura's forehead.

_I give you the power to feel the true pain and peace_ Nagato thought also known as Pain put his hand to Sakura's forehead after Orochimaru.

_I give you half of my immortality _Madara thought putting his hand on her forehead after Nagato.

_I give you my technique, my power, my every drop of chakra to you…Sakura _Minato thought, putting his hand on Sakura's forehead.

Last but not least Kushina put her hand on her daughter's forehead, _I give you intelligent, wisdom and gentleness and intelligent to music will make more attractive to you Sakura…my beloving daughter and happy ever ending to any path you chooses… _Kushina thought smiling.

Kushina wanted best for her daughter.

"I also want her nick name to be 'Pandora' meaning the one who is gifted" Kushina said stroking her daughter's hair.

"Yes, it suit her the best" Orochimaru smirked

All nod in agreement

KKYYYAAAAHHH

All flinched in blood curling screaming, "MINATO-SAMA!" the assistant of his came running down the hospital corridor.

"What is it?" Minato said his voice turning cold

"The nine-tail fox…i-it destroying the village and the villagers" the assistant stuttered

Minato's eyes turned cold "I'll be back; you know what to do…Kushina" Minato kissed their daughter good bye and took Naruto.

"Let the sealing begin…everyone" Kushina stood up from the bed but still exhausted from giving birth to the twin as she open the door in the East side of the bed.

They followed her, Tsunade switch on the light switch on revealing black sealing as Kushina put the baby on the middle of the seal.

The seal was interesting design black on the outside red on the inside.

They slit their wrist as their blood drop around the seal word.

"We swear to our unbreakable bond of blood to this baby that this baby may seal its power, beauty; all our blessing to be sealed until the time is right, let this baby be sealed to the fake identity and its personality…we swear that this bond will never let us harm or kill in one way or the other or may we suffer slow and painful death…" they all chanted as the light comes brighter from the baby's form.

The baby's tiny golden hair and sea blue eyes turn into pink hair as her sea blue eyes turn to attractive emerald so green it remind them a sea.

As her diamond which was purple in her forehead like Tsunade as the sealing word comes up to baby's body and gathered around her chest between her tiny breast as it turn to red rose with thorn around.

Kushina picked up the baby, "Forgive me…" she whispered as she gave her last kiss to Sakura's forehead

The babies cooed in respond

"Kushina, run we will hold the nine-tail fox" Tsunade said walking front of Kushina who put on dark cloak which hide her figure and half of her face.

"Thank you…please look after her when I'm gone" Kushina said tear dropping to Sakura's left cheek when she looked down.

Kushina ran through the village market, every one panicking and shouting.

The nine-tail fox was bouncing wildly around the forest, Kushina look up to see two giant animals, and one fox other toad.

_Minato…I love you…_ single tear dropped on Sakura's cheeks once again.

She ran to the Hokage tower and to the room where people evacuated.

"Haruno-san!" Kushina shouted

"Kushina-sama" a women who had brown hair and dark brown eyes walk toward Kushina.

"I leave this baby to your care…please Mai" Kushina pleaded

"I will treat her as my own…Kushina-sama" teardrop came trailing down her heart face as it drops to the floor when it arrives at the narrow line of her chin.

Kushina hugged her daughter for truly last time and gave a kiss in her cheek.

"This way it's for the best…" Kushina whispered

"Please don't hate me for making this decision" Kushina added

"Her name is Sakura Uzumaki…now she is Sakura Haruno" Kushina said

She took off the necklace which was shape of cherry blossom then she took out the customized seal marked kunai Minato uses for his Flying Thunder God Technique and put it on Sakura's sheet.

"Good bye" Kushina ran to help her lover but not before to turn around on her shoulder to see one more last look to her beloving daughter.

_Forgive me…Sakura_ Kushina sobbed as she put her hand on her arm stopping herself from making a noise.

* * *

12 years later…

"Sakura, breakfast is ready!" the shouting came from downstairs

"Alright mum!" I responded by shouting back.

I looked at the mirror to check my self. I straightened my skirt with came down to my knee with knee high socks and cute black sleeveless shirt.

I brushed my hair with a comb as I look twirl myself in the mirror.

I walked near the mirror as I pull down my shirt which was hiding my chest revealing rose with thorn around it.

I frowned, I have been asking this thing to my parents yet every time they flinched and change the subject and smile as if I never asked.

I smiled gently as I brush the cherry blossom necklace with my thumb.

I walked over to my drawer as I pull out something sharp; the special kunai I always use as good luck charm, its shape was different like a star but the end was long and was different than a normal kunai and there was seal on it.

I put them in my kunai pouch as I ran downstairs.

It was my first day at Ninja Academy.

I proudly put on my hitate on my neck and smiled.

* * *

I walked down the similar road but I stopped in my track when I noticed Ino-pig was their also coming out from her house.

My hand turned into fist as soon as I saw Ino-pig who was smirking proudly.

"Good morning, Sakura" Ino smirked

"Good morning, Ino" I replied

I kept walking until I was about to past Ino when she started to walk with me in same pace.

"I can't believe you graduated" Ino raise her eye brow.

"The past doesn't matter anymore. Starting today we both are ninjas" I said annoyed.

"I'm not going to lose to you anymore, Ino" I spat out her name in disgust.

I said pacing my walking faster until I was front of Ino but Ino started to pace her walk faster.

I glared at her as she glared at me back.

* * *

_**(Thump)**_

_**(Thump)**_

The loud thump could be heard from outside of the class

We opened the door as we try to get into the door in same time.

But we were huffing and puffing in exhaustion.

Ino push past me as my special kunai fell down from my kunai pouch in my waist.

Shikamaru eyes widened when he saw my special kunai, I bend down to reach for it when Shikamaru snatch it first and examined it with widened eyes.

"Y-you where did you get t-this" he stuttered like Hinata

"**That **was from my father" I said snatching away from his hand.

"Do you even know what this is?" Shikamaru asked still his eyes widened.

"It's just a kunai isn't it?" I asked

Shikamaru said still examining the kunai.

* * *

"T-that kunai…isn't that…" Kurenai stuttered

Kakashi who was still watching in crystal ball, his eyes widened when he notice that kunai and that **necklace…**

He has seen it before…but where?

There was something wrong about that kunoichi. How the hell did she get the fourth Hokage's special kunai?

He took out the kunai as he thought of that memory the first time he got them from his sensei.

"That Kunai belong to Minato Namikaze-sama, the fourth Hokage" Asuma asked, cigarette in his mouth.

"Yes, my dear pupil's special kunai…" Hiruzen's eyes too were widened.

"I heard the last one was present to his daughter…Sakura-Hime" Asuma added.

"And that necklace was Kushina-sama's" Kurenai shouted

Kakashi's eyes widened

Of course, that necklace was present from Minato's present to Kushina-sama; she treasured it with her dear life and was gifted to her beloving twin daughter of Naruto.

"You don't mean she…" Kurenai trailed off

"But if she **is **Sakura-Hime…didn't they say she had golden blond hair like her father and blue eyes like Naruto?" Asuma added

"Kushina could seal off her identity and replace it with fake personality and its identity, we can make sure of it we could find any seal or tattoo in her body…if she is **that **Sakura-Hime…then we must protect her with our lives…it say that her nick name was 'Pandora' the meaning the one who is gifted…" Hiruzen said

"Kakashi I want you to make sure that she is that girl, do you understand?" Hiruzen said

Kakashi nodded

"You are dismissed" Hiruzen said still looking closely at the pink hair kunoichi.

* * *

"Hi, Sasuke-kun" I blushed

"Hn" Sasuke coldly replied

I frowned in disappointment

What was wrong with me…? Every time he answers 'Hn' I would squeal in happiness but why is my heart don't beat fast…? Why…? I thought

Naruto frowned

"Naruto…could I sit with you?" I asked I wasn't feeling well

Naruto blushed "Of course, Sakura-chan" he loved her as if she was his sister…wish it was.

Sasuke look stunned at my question to Naruto.

What was wrong with her…? She was suppose to say 'may I sit with you, Sasuke-kun?' what was wrong with her?

"Sasuke-kun, may I sit with you?" the voice broke up Sasuke's thought as he tilt his head around to see Ino blushing mad as well as other girls shouted, "IIE! Sasuke-kun sit with me!" the fan-girls shouted and squeal.

"He's sitting with me!" the girl pushed each other from the empty sit next to Sasuke.

But instead of looking annoyed at fan-girls, he was staring at the pink hair girl who was suppose his major-number one fan-girl.

I felt a heated stare as I turned around to face Sasuke.

Sasuke looked at me but in the moment his eyes were widened.

I frowned and turned around in embarrassed

Sasuke blinked, was he imagining or was his mind were playing with him?

The moment he was staring at her, instead of her large forehead, unusual pink hair with emerald eyes. He saw beautiful, glorious and fabulous girl with golden blonde hair, purple diamond on her forehead and sea blue eyes like Naruto, in fact she look very alike Naruto except without those whiskers on his cheeks, just like twins.

She was the beautiful girl he ever seen and for a moment he could have felt his knee weaken if he hadn't been sitting on the bench, he would have collapse.

_What is going on…? _Sasuke thought still staring at Sakura while other fan-girls glared at Sakura with the most hatred glare.

* * *

"Everyone listen up! We've arranged the groups such that overall abilities are equivalent. I will now announce them." Iruka announced

"Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura and Uchiha Sasuke" Iruka read out.

I felt happy being with Naruto but uncomfortable being with Sasuke.

I didn't know why…what is wrong with me…?

* * *

Please R&R


	2. Broken Seal yet strong

Castle Of Sand

Broken Seal yet strong

_Thoughts _

(Whispers)

**(Sound effect)**

_**Dreams **_

I wish to the stars above…

Someday I might find my beloving prince…

* * *

Thank You for Reviews to:

itachimeri1989

JuubiNoOkami

senshi moon

IcyArt -Kit-Chan

Vongola

flamegirl5500

SasoLOVE111

* * *

_**Dreaming**_

"_**Forgive me…Sakura…" the gentle voice whispered, so gentle so ghostly.**_

_**I wonder who that gentle voice belongs to…**_

_**Who are you…? Do you know me? What am I, really?**_

_**These warm braced my tiny, fragile, helpless figure tight.**_

_**Who are you yet why are familiar to me? **_

_**You'd hold me close in your arms, I loved the way you felt so strong.**_

_**Where are you going? Where did the warmth go even there is no place to go?**_

_**WHERE ARE YOU GOING! DON'T LEAVE ME!**_

_**End of Dream**_

I volt up from the bed as cold sweat trail down my face and my body.

My hand reach top to embrace my temple as I close my eyes.

I look up from my knee to see what time.

6 .a.m.

These dreams…haunting me.

Those warmth does voice…so similar to me!

"Sakura, what wrong!" Mai rushed toward me

"My…head…hurts" I couldn't say the sentence properly

Mai bend down in front of my bed as she stroke my hair gently.

"Oka-san, I had a terrible dream…" I shivered

Mai flinched "W-what was it…Sakura" she stuttered

"There was this gentle voice and I could see orange-red hair, blue eyes…" I said

Mai eyes widened, _the seal is weakening…_

Mai forced a smile "Why don't you go to sleep and I will wake you up when it's right time" I nod

I sigh and stood up as I walk over to bathroom.

I took off my pink tight pajamas dress that was sticked to my skin like second skin on my body.

I walk into the bath tub.

I bend down to see my own reflection in the water.

Big wide forehead, unusual pink hair, emerald eyes.

I blinked but jumped when I saw the reflection was not my unusual self but long golden blond hair that was overflowing in the bath tub, sea blue eyes reminding me of Naruto; it looked like Naruto but in female version, the girl in the reflection looked beautiful, stunning.

So beautiful that this beauty could deserve Sasuke's love.

The love I was craving for.

Suddenly I felt jealous of this reflection, was this me? The weak, useless girl, was there's a girl like this reflection?

I grabbed strand of my hair to prove if I was wrong but my hand grabbed the air as I look back to the water the reflection showed the usual pink hair, wide forehead, and emerald eyes.

I smiled sadly, of course like that could ever happen…

* * *

The laugh was echoing in the dark cave.

"It seems our Hime-sama's seal is weakening" Pain laughed

Tobi laughed along "Yes, she is awakening!" he bounce, acting along with his age.

The other Akatsuki looked puzzled while Deidara looked annoyed.

Itachi who was sitting in the sofa didn't fall for Tobi's acting or showed any emotion but deep inside he too looked puzzled.

* * *

Sasuke was in his bedroom in Uchiha district.

He clenched his hand into punch, he gritted his teeth.

This house was quiet, cold and unwelcoming.

It used to be chatting, livable…before **he **killedhis clan.

He went to the bookshelf as he picked out the random book.

**Minato Namikaze**

**Minato Namikaze ****also known as ****Konoha's Yellow Flash **_**Konoha no Kiiroi Senkō**_**) was the ****Fourth Hokage (****Yondaime**_** Hokage**_**) He was the student of ****Jiraiya** **and the teacher of ****Kakashi Hatake****, ****Obito Uchiha****, and ****Rin****.**

**According to those who knew him, Minato was a very talented ninja, having been considered a genius that appeared once a generation. He graduated from the ****Ninja Academy**** at the age of ten, and was added to a ****Genin**** team under the tutelage of ****Jiraiya****. **

**In later years, Minato was put in charge of a Genin team of his own, consisting of ****Kakashi Hatake, Rin and Obito Uchiha. **

**Because Kakashi had recently become a Jonin, Minato gave leadership of the mission to Kakashi, while he went to help Konoha's forces on the front lines. Before leaving, he gave Kakashi a special kunai as a congratulatory present, outfitted with the seal used for his Flying Thunder God Technique. **

**H****e had a lover, Kushina former ninja from the land of whirlpool.**

**T****hey had two children which are currently unknown, but one was boy and one was girl. Twin**

**T****hey say that boys are unknown, but a girl nickname was 'Pandora' the one who gifted.**

**T****hey say she was a beauty the day she was born as her locations are unknown.**

**A****ll clan from all villages wanted to be ****betroth ****with her.**

**T****hey say she got blessed by all three sani, powerful S-Class missing nin today.**

**H****er powers are unknown but they say her children will be powerful to consume the village in one night whoever she marries, civilians, Uchiha, Hyuga or any ninja clan.**

Sasuke read through the last sentence carefully.

_T__oo bad, if she was alive she could have helped me rebuild the clan…_ he thought.

* * *

_F__lashback _

"_Oh, you're dismissed. Oh and you might want to skip breakfast…you might puke" Kakashi simply said_

_E__nd of Flashback_

We all arrived in the training ground.

"When is Kakashi-sensei COMING?!" Naruto shouted in frustration.

"Just wait, patiently" I said frowning

"Hi guys" Kakashi said never taking his eyes off the book.

"HEY! WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?!" Naruto shouted angrily

"Sorry I'm late, I'm afraid I got lost on the path of life" he said still reading that pervert book of his.

"Well, let's get started" Kakashi cleared his throat.

He walked over to the clock which was standing in the log.

"Will set it for noon" Kakashi push down the button for the clock.

**(Jingle)**

The bell jingled when Kakashi held the bell out.

"Your assiment is very simple, you just have to take this bell from me" Kakashi looked over to the bell.

"That's all there is to it" he added

**(Jingle)**

"If you can't get them by noon, you'll go without lunch" he replied

Naruto opened his mouth in disagree "What!" he shouted

"You'll be tied to those posts and you'll just watch while I eat my lunch in front of you" he pointed at the three post with clock on top in the middle.

"Wait it a minute, there's three of us…how come there is only two bells?" I asked puzzled.

Kakashi smiled through his mask "That way at least one of you will end up tied to that post and ultimately disqualified failing to complete mission"

"That one goes back to the academy" he jingled the bell.

"Then again all three of you can fluke out too" he sounded serious.

"You can use any weapons including shurikens if you're not to kill me you won't be able to take the bells" he said seriously.

"But that too dangerous sensei" I complained

Naruto laughed "Epically since you couldn't dodge that eraser too"

"Class clowns are usually the weakest links you can safely ignore them, lowest scores…losers" Kakashi added

Naruto growled

"When I say 'start' you can start" he answered

Naruto growled

Naruto took out his kunai as he ran toward to Kakashi.

But in sudden movement he was behind pointing Naruto's own kunai in his pressure points with his other hand on the back of his head.

"Don't be in such a hurry…I didn't start yet" he replied

We step back.

_H__e's so fast…_ I thought

_B__ut we are much faster than him_ I flinched

_W__ho are you…? _I asked to my self

_Y__our sealed half…if you concentrate you can see in your eyes that he is slower than five years old running_ I was surprised

He was so fast in my eyes yet the other side told me he was slower than five years old running.

_S__o this is the jonin _Sasuke gritted his teeth.

"But you came at me with the full intension of destroying me…so how can I say this…I'm starting to like you guys" Kakashi said coldly.

"Get ready…and…start" he said as we jump out to each hiding place.

_H__ey…if you let me out…I will impress Sasuke and Kakashi…what about that?_ The other side of me asked

I think for a moment in the bush

_F__ine…but to impress them and after that you'll go back in…whoever you are… _I said to myself

The other side of me laughed sharply, so sharp it made me flinched.

_Y__ou were never part of me…just a fake mask to fool people around…? Did you even forget who you really are? Or are you really good at lying _it made my eyes widened

_W__ha-- _I never able to finish the word when the dim light came from my body.

The other side got completely control over this body, the eyes opened coldly.

"Eh~ this is the body they chose…" the other side coldly examined the body.

"Pink hair…large forehead, so not my type, but this could work" the other side walked out from the hiding place.

"Hm?" Kakashi looked bored still reading the perverted book.

I laugh "If I were you I would take my eyes off that book" I warned

"Wha--" he couldn't finish his word when other side of me appeared behind him and kicked his left side of his stomach.

Kakashi flew to the ground but turned into the log.

The other side of me wasn't surprised when he turned into the log.

Sasuke who was watching from the tree looked stunned

_F__ront…up…behind…side…? _The other side of me looked down at the ground

_T__oo easy_ I lifted my leg up as I insert some tiny chakra into my legs and my foot and then push it down to the floor.

CRACK

The ground cracked into half.

Naruto's jaws hit the floor, Sasuke's eyes widened, Kakashi who was under the ground looked as if he saw Orochimaru in pink dress.

I jumped as I land top of Kakashi's rock where he was under it as I punch the ground.

Kakashi alarmed put the book away as he pulled out his other eyes.

_T__his girl…_ Kakashi thought, this strength was Tsunade's.

The other side of me smirked as in flash I appeared behind Kakashi as I pull the bell from his pants where it was dangling.

Kakashi looked down in his feet as he recognized the familiar seal coming up from his foot.

The customized seal marked kunai Minato uses for his Flying Thunder God Technique and this mere girl used it.

"I got it" the other side of me showed Kakashi the dangling bell but collapsed.

Naruto came down from his hiding place as well as Sasuke

"I-is Sakura-chan, will be alright?" Naruto said worried.

"Yes" Kakashi picked Sakura up

"I will be just be gone for awhile, so wait here we will continue" Kakashi disappeared in poof of smoke.

Sasuke who clenched his hand to the fist.

This weak girl…has she tricked every one thinking that she was weak?

What is seriously going on?

* * *

"She's waking up…Pain" the boy with orange mask said seriously completely opposite from the Tobi who was energetic and hyper

"Yes…she indeed is waking up…" Pain who was hiding in the shadow smirked.

"I wonder how she will react, will she fall apart or will she brake like a fragile glass?" the orange mask smirked behind the mask.

* * *

Please R&R every one ^*^


	3. Roses Scatter Beautifully

Castle Of Sand

Roses scatter beautifully

_Thoughts _

(Whispers)

**(Sound effect)**

_**Dreams **_

To the stars that played with the darkness  
I sang of love and burned up completely

Lighting the punishment  
Scars from claws draw close to the daisy's dream

Passed from lips to lips  
Where's that warmth going?  
Even though it has no place to go

If I'm not with you, I can't be satisfied  
I wouldn't be able to forgive you if it wasn't me  
So I stood up on my feet  
And shuddered

If I get kept with you until death, then I'll be saved  
But how splendid, I'm unlocked  
And I'm just like  
A crazy little bird that wants the birdcage

Flowers embraced lies

Touch and see through me with cold fingers  
But don't dirty me

If I look back, I'm on a road of thorns  
That a single feather burnt onto

If it's an illusion, then I'll love the illusion  
And I can even throw it away tomorrow  
Tell me a reason to fear it

If you were gone, then I wouldn't be able to live  
I chased after the dying night  
Because I wanted to let you take  
Everything of mine into your arms

But I'm surrounded by silence  
In the boisterous room  
My regulated, lowly heartbeats  
Are counting Heaven's punishments; I plugged my ears

If I'm not with you, I can't be satisfied  
I wouldn't be able to forgive you if it wasn't me  
So I stood up on my feet  
And shuddered

If I get kept with you until death, then I'll be saved  
But how splendid, I'm unlocked  
And I'm just like  
A crazy little bird that wants the birdcage

Flowers embraced lies

Thank you for Reviews: it means to me sooooooooooooooooooooooo much!!!

Raven Vongola

VALLED

SasoLOVE111

flamegirl5500

senshi moon

JuubiNoOkami

Karleta

* * *

_**Dream **_

_**This warmth are the only I crave for…where is it going?**_

_**If I get kept with you until death, then I'll be saved  
But how splendid, I'm unlocked  
And I'm just like a crazy little bird that wants the birdcage**_

_**Where are you? Who are you? What am I?**_

_**Please answer me…**_

_**What dream  
Can you watch  
and enchants you  
In your glassy eyes?  
Still my heart  
Is teared apart  
And is flowing out  
Memories  
That are sticked  
Into the patched aperture  
Who are you  
Throwing your love to  
And lamenting to  
Through your fruity mouth?  
The heat of my tongue  
That ties words  
Now completely  
Cooled down  
And I can't sing  
Admiring songs  
Still, you do not answer…**_

_**E**__**nd of Dream**_

"Hiruzen-sama, what do think…?" Kakashi asked

"We'll take care of this, go to you team" Hiruzen replied still staring at my unconscious form in hospital bed.

Kakashi nod as he disappeared in poof of smoke.

Hiruzen looked and the nurse and nod

The nurse pulled down my shirt enough to show my seal in my chest.

"She is the one…" Hiruzen trailed

"Everyone" Hiruzen said as all teachers of team appears in poof of smoke.

"You called us, Hokage-sama?" Kurenai asked

"Yes, I want you to protect this girl no matter what and keep on eye on her" Hiruzen looked over his shoulder.

* * *

"Hey teme, do you think something is wrong with Sakura?" Naruto asked while playing with a grass.

Sasuke didn't reply but lost in the thought.

"_Foolish little brother, if you wish to kill me, hates me, detest me, and survive in an unsightly way. Run, run and cling to life. And one day, when you have the same eyes as I do, come before me.__"_

Sasuke gritted his teeth as the word echoed in his mind.

_I __must get stronger_ he thought with revenge on his mind

"Hey" Kakashi waved his hand to his team.

"Is Sakura okay, what's wrong with her?" Naruto shouted worried.

"We don't know but she will be" Kakashi forced a smile.

Sasuke who narrowed his eyes in suspicious.

* * *

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto shouted when he notice me walking toward them in the building which will held Chunin Exam.

I smiled at them, fake.

"I'm fine, Naruto you don't have to worry about me" I replied

Finally, after barreling through a team of rock shinobi, I could see Rock Lee and Ten Ten ahead of her, trying to get through the two examiners at the door before the first test. Sighing with relief at getting there on time, I scanned the hall for an all too familiar Examiners. They smirked at me, and then at a beaten Rock Lee.

"This isn't the third floor. It's the second one. We've all been in a genjutsu and we haven't noticed it. So please stand aside, because I want to go up to the third floor." I smiled. The confidence would come. It just needed a little push. I grinned at the examiners, and then at a rather disappointed Sasuke. It was so... satisfying to see yet another show-off opportunity taken away from the bastard. I turned around, only to see the _incredibly _weird face of Rock Lee staring at Sakura.

"Hi. My name is Rock Lee. So yours is Sakura?" he put up his famous thumbs-up sign and grinned at her. "Let's go out together! I'll protect you 'til I die!"

"No... Way... you're so lame..." I shuddered and walked away, leaving a heart-broken Lee behind.

We walk through the door revealing big white plain room.

I started after the trio once again, but a voice interrupted her stride.

"Hey, the guy with the dark eyes." called the loud voice of Rock Lee. "Will you... fight me right here?"

Sasuke stared. "A fight right now?"

"Yes." Lee jumped off the balcony he had been standing on.

I held my breath _Just sit back and watch the show._ The other side of me smirked.

"I want to test my techniques against the famous Uchiha prodigy. Plus..." he winked at me, I looked absolutely freaked out even other side of me bleurgh.

"EWWWWW!!! Those lower eyelashes are eeewww! Hairstyle is lame... and those thick eyebrows!" I backed away.

"My little angel!" exclaimed Lee and sent a heart flying towards me , who just managed to twist out of the way.

"You freak! I almost got killed" I yelled.

I looked at Naruto, who seemed about to boil over the top. I knew exactly what was going through his mind. _Why him? Why was it always Sasuke? He has absolutely nothing in him except for hate, and yet everyone wants to beat him. Why?_

Well, Naruto was about to have a treat, just like me. I walked towards him and placed a hand on his shoulder. He looked up, startled.

"Don't believe that Lee thinks less of you. He just wants to prove the same thing: people who work hard and train every day are more powerful than the ones that are born into fame and power like Sasuke. That's the only reason why he doesn't want to fight you." Naruto's eyes widened, but I walked away without another word, but I know the other side of me was the one who said that to Sasuke.

The fight was short, and even with I fawning over Sasuke's sharingan, he did not succeed in winning. The only reason he didn't get injured worse was because Gai, Lee's sensei had appeared and incredibly mushily told his student off.

XxXx

Ibiki the examiner wasn't a very patient man. The impatience was such, that when faced with a pair of hyperactive, twelve year old kids bounding around him, he could not force himself to keep his cool in front of the rest of the Chunin examiners. So he yelled. And the weird snow girl and orange-clad boy laughed even harder. His yell soon turned into a growl. Everyone in the room stepped back, but the pair of miscreants just grinned at him and stuck out their tongues. That was... so annoying.

"Fine! You can sit together if you like!" Giving up was easier than he thought.

"Yeah! Way to go Sakura-chan! I didn't know you had the annoying spirit in you!" Naruto clapped her on the back. I just smiled at him. Together, they made their way to a free table that had been assigned to completely different people, but was now going to be a place for the hyperactive pair.

In all truth, I wasn't sure if she had it in herself to be as annoying as Naruto, but the results showed positive. She grinned at the blond boy beside her. It was nice to start their friendship anew, on a better scale. They had both agreed on sitting together, and when they were told that they can't choose their own places, they started an annoy competition that could even get Ibiki over the top.

"Good. Now that we have all of that sorted, do not turn over your tests. Listen really closely to what I have to say. There are many important rules to this first test. I'll write the rules on the board while I speak, but questions are not allowed, so listen carefully. The first rule: you guys will start off with ten points. If you get all the questions right, you get to keep your ten points. If you get three wrong, then you only keep seven and so on. The second rule is... this is a team test, so to pass, you have to have a high enough sum of all the members of the team. The third rule is that anyone caught cheating will have two points subtracted from their score." he smiled wickedly at this. "Oh, and one more thing. If anyone looses all ten points or doesn't answer a single question, they and their team will automatically get eliminated." there was a deadly silence at that statement.

"I sense two people who wish to kill me right now..." warbled Naruto. I looked at him. I smiled.

"Naruto. If you can't find an answer, just cheat!" I whispered, well the other side

"But the examiner said-"

"I'm sure that's exactly what they want us to do. This isn't a test for smarts- it's a test of sneakiness and not getting caught. I had one of those where I come from." The other side of me smirked one last time and looked down at my paper.

Naruto stared at her, before slowly turning to look down to his exam. His body was instantly perspiring and his face looked like it was melting. He forced himself to calm down. Could this really be a test for cheating? That would make sense... a little. But how could he do that? He was rubbish at sneaky. Even his clothes suggested that hiding wasn't his best option in a fight. So how could he cheat without being noticed?

He stared at the other side of me who looked deep in thought. If she had this type of test before then she's probably worked out a way to do this. He sighed. Absolute concentration. That's what he needed. And yet, it was so hard to come by in his mind. He searched, in the deepest corners of his brain for some sort of skill that would allow him to cheat...

XxXx

"You have no way of proving I cheated five times! What are you-" the shinobi was sent flying into the wall before he could finish. The examiners dragged him out.

Naruto stared after them, relief at finishing the test washing over him. He was glad that at least Sasuke and Sakura weren't going to beat him up for dragging them down. He was in his happy place now, imagining himself as the one that got the most points and saved the team, while Sasuke barely made it through. He grinned. Suddenly, a voice punched through his calm state, bringing reality with it.

"Right, now it's time for the tenth question." said Ibiki, casting a glare at the hyperactive duo who held his gaze without skipping a beat. "There are two rules for this question: firstly, you can chose not to take it, in which case you, and your team will fail. Secondly, if you take it and fail, you won't be given the chance of becoming a Chunin ever again. So... those that do not wish to take it, raise your hands."

The other side of me sat back, still grinning. There was no reason to show any weakness. I looked over to Naruto... and her grin disappeared. He was sitting hunched, his face twisted in pain. I knew exactly what he felt like. He was either losing the respect of his teammates, or his chance to become Hokage. To her, it seemed stupid to lose your dream over respect from people like Sasuke, but knowing Naruto, it was the hardest choice anyone could give him. I watched four teams being lead out anxiously. But then, Naruto slowly, but deliberately lifted his hand. My heart stopped. I was about to shout out, but I remembered the first time this had happened, and sat back down, grinning again. No one could beat Naruto's spirit.

Naruto raised his hand and then slammed it down as hard as possible on the table.

"Don't underestimate me! I won't run!!" he yelled as loud as he could. "I'll take it! Even if I'm a genin forever, I'll will myself to become Hokage anyway, so I don't care! I am not afraid!"

"I'll ask you again. Your life is riding on this decision. This is your last chance to quit." said Ibiki, his face impassive.

"I follow my unbending words. That's my way of the ninja." Naruto said, sweat trickling down his face. I wondered at the force needed for him to do this, not to mention the emotional pressure. I looked at him affectionately.

Ibiki watched the young blond carefully. With his speech, he convinced everyone else to stay. There were 79 left. There was no reason to stretch this any longer.

"Good decisions. To all of you that stayed, I congratulate you on passing the first test."

Naruto gaped.

* * *

I found herself face to face with three rock nin. Besides the obvious inequality, the other side of me smiled evilly.

"You have something of mine." The other side of me whispered and stuck out my tongue. The three ninja glared at her and attacked without a word.

Three seconds later, they were all unconscious. I stood up after examining their belongings with an earth scroll in her hand. Now the only thing left to do was find team seven before Orochimaru could do too much damage. I closed my eyes and listened.

A few minutes later, my eyes shot open. I turned and ran deeper into the forest. The sounds of battle were quite close. I just hoped I wasn't too late.

There! About ten meters ahead she could see an unconscious Naruto hanging on the tree. The other side of me had made it in the critical moment. Orochimaru is about to bite Sasuke... If I sped forward, just in time to see Orochimaru's head shoot towards Sasuke.

_No, no, no! I can't be too late! _I closed my eyes and felt something stab my neck, something really painful. The other side of me gasped and opened my eyes again. Orochimaru was holding me down, his teeth in my flesh. _Not this! Anything but this! I don't want this curse! _The other side of me thought.

My confidence was gone. I could feel the poison sinking in. I crumbled, pain covering my shoulder. But something was wrong... The teeth lingered on my skin, but I couldn't feel the poison moving through her body. In fact, it seemed to be receding. Suddenly, the Snake man lashed back. I looked up, feeling the pain recede. I looked down on her shoulder: the mark wasn't there! Relief flooded her body. I now realized that her muscles had been shaking in the strain of not screaming.

But before I could regain her strength, Orochimaru's eyes widened, as he crunched down in pain.

The other side of me went down as I came up to the surface as I had puzzled look in my face.

Orochimaru snarled and hissed "Forgive me…Hime-Sama" he said as he melts to the tree.

"HIME-SAMA!!!" Kurenai shouted helplessly while being followed by other team teachers as I sank down to the floor unconscious.

* * *

"OROCHIMARU-SAMA, are you alright?" Kabuto instantly rushed to Orochimaru who was hissing while

"I'm fine, Kabuto" he replied painfully as he walk to the chair made out of rock.

"She's awakening" he murmured

"Kabuto, change of plans. Do not harm the kunoichi with pink hair emerald eyes, name Haruno Sakura. I won't be in Chunin exam" he said as he close his eyes as Kabuto nodded and started to heal him.

* * *

"Congratulations on passing the second test to all of you!" Anko declared the unchanging cheek in her voice.

I yawned. This bit didn't really matter, did it? I looked at the sand siblings who were standing a few feet away, looking just as bored as I was. Gaara just looked ... evil. No other way to describe it. "-The strength of the country is in the strength of the village_ blah blah blah..._" the words soon turned into background noise in her head. Finally, the preliminaries were announced. A wooden board in the ceiling slid away and an electronic board was revealed. The examiner explained the randomness with which it chose its competitors, but I had other things in mind for the fights. I concentrated. Sweat trickled down my face and my pale complexion flushed. I waited...

"And the first fight is: Akado Yoroi vs. Uchiha Sasuke-" the examiners words were cut when Hokage signal him to come to him.

He came to Hiruzen as he whispered something in his ears.

The examiners cleared his throat, "First fight is: Haruno Sakura VS Uchiha Sasuke"

I was surprised as well as Sasuke

_I don't have a time for this weak girl…_ he thought but remembered her monstrous strength at Genin test.

_Hey let me out…_ the other side of me pleaded with evil voice

I thought for a minute as I jumped down to the round same as Sasuke.

_Okay_ I said

"Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura; you are the first two contestants in the preliminaries. Are you ready?" the examiner asked.

"Yeah..." Sasuke mumbled.

"Yes!" exclaimed the other side of me excitedly.

Wasn't it so easy pretending to be hyperactive when things went your way?

"Then begin." he said and retreated slightly.

The other side of me smirked,

I still had a same red sleevless shirt that went down to my mid thigh and jean short with thigh high knee socks.

Sasuke who was still staring at me jumped away way when I jumped toward him and trying to hit him as ground crack a little as Sasuke land next to the wall.

I try to slice him with my hand as I shape my hand straight and sharp as I punch the wall. (Not the fist, you know like you stick your hand together and it make sharp kunai shape)

I frowned when Sasuke avoid it as I look at my nail "I broke a nail" I said examine my nail.

They all gawked at my sharp, siren-like, light, angel-like voice.

Sasuke gritted his teeth as he throw one kunai at my direction which pierced through my chest but turn to pack of crow.

Sasuke looked around the ring _where is she...? side, left,right,up...do--_ he couldn't finish the last thought when a fragile hand came up from the ground as it grabbed his ankle as I come up from the ground and lift my knee up as it connected to his chin, he flew across the ring.

I quickly made a hand sign Snake, Ram, Monkey, Boar, Horse, Tiger "Katon: Gōkakyu no Jutsu" I said

Sasuke who recognise the hand seal quickly moved out of the way of my fire.

I looked over him at my shoulder as he kicked me but I exploded into water, spalsh to everyone.

"Stop" the voice on the other side shouted

We turn around to see Hokage holding his hand up, signalling us to stop.

"Sakura, Sasuke. You all passed" Hokage said while everyone muttered

"Wha--" Sasuke frowned

I stood up from my defensive position and went upstairs.

I nearly fell to the floor when the other side of me went in.

_I hate it when this happens..._ I thought

Everyone was ready for next match but fail to notice there was two crimson eyes narrowed in amusment.

"Are you okay, Itachi?" Kisame asked while sitting leg cross in the tree branch with his sward rest on tree trunk.

"Yeah..." He replied coldly still not leaving a certain figure talking to Kyubbi boy.


	4. Tsukihana Awakens

Castle Of Sand

Tsukihana Awakens

_Thoughts _

(Whispers)

**(Sound effect)**

**Dream **

Tsukihana-means 'Moon Flower'

If you're shedding tears  
Just like my reflection in the mirror

If you've thought of me even once  
Can you run to me and embrace me?

Because even when I closed my eyes  
I thought of your face  
Because even when I'm breathing  
I'm suffocating

Thank you for reviews:

VALLED

IcyArt -Kit-Chan

itachimeri1989

Audrey Sinclair

SasoLOVE111

flamegirl5500

Cherry-chan14

JuubiNoOkami

Sakurarocksyoursocks (LUV THE NAME, Sakura-rocks-your-socks, so rock)

Angel1537

Word Count: 4,515

* * *

I slipped out of the arena silently. I needed a few moments of peace to concentrate.

It was still hard to come over my pride and do it, but I considered her reasons. _If I would've stayed in the tournament, it would be a risk for my cover, wouldn't it? _

But thinking over everything, giving up doesn't seem like such a good idea. The uproar I had caused was just attracting attention. After all, I had won, and backed out in the last moment. I leaned against the wall clutching my head. Why do things have to be so complicated? I didn't even know if I should tell Sandaime about the dream and the memory fear of changing something incredibly important.

_Why can't I just have things my way? Why can't I tell every one of all the bad things that will happen and hope for things to change for the better? Why can't I trust anyone? It's just so... hard to live through all the grief I've experienced alone, and knowing that I can change things, but not being able to. I wish I could trust __someone__..._

"Sakura-chan," said a voice next to me. I looked up, Naruto face still formed into a desperate expression. Noticing his mistake, he tried to look calmer and innocent, but didn't exactly pull it off. "How did you do that?"

I stared at Naruto's worried look and sighed. I didn't answer.

As the silence stretched on, Naruto walked over to me and leaned on the wall beside me. I turned my head, looking at him questioningly, but he pretended not to see her, and instead he stared at the ceiling looking pensive.

"Naruto..." I started, feeling guilty.

"You don't have to say anything." he said, still refusing to look at her. "Whatever you did, it might at least take his pride down a notch. "

I stared at him glumly.

"I'm confusing you, aren't I?" he asked and chuckled. "What I mean is... I really want to know where did you learn that…"

I looked down.

But nothing I did could calm my emotions these days. It's almost as though the experience of seeing everything I ever loved disappear made her twitch at the smallest hint of other people's emotions. I was too sensitive. And that wasn't very good in my disposition.

* * *

"Naruto-kuun!"

Naruto turned his head to see a bouncing Sakura running at him. He smiled at her and looked back at the fight. He had become way too absorbed, but ever since what happened to Lee... he'd been trying to forget about it.

"What happened while I was gone?" I asked, leaning on the rail next to him.

"Oh... well, that weird sand guy with tattoos won, his teammates did too." Naruto shuddered, remembering what Gaara had done to Lee. "Neji, the Hyuuga bastard won against Hinata-chan, while this girl and Ino were tied, so they both lost. I loved that fight." he said and chuckled. "Shikamaru won against the sound girl, Shino won against another guy, oh, and guess what..." he said, grinning, "I won against Kiba!!!!" he yelled, punching the air.

I giggled and looked down. I looked down to see Choji walk away, defeated by one of the sound nin. He was still yelling about getting steak, even as Ino punched the top of his head.

The Hokage then announced that the next round will take place in a month's time, and that time should be used to prepare for the next fight. Then Anko came forward, carrying a box in which there were ten pieces of paper with numbers on them. They each drew one, with Tomomi praying harder than she ever had for a good outcome. She looked down at her paper; number 10.

"Alright everyone, tell Ibiki your numbers." said Anko.

"Ok then, these will be the first matches: Uzumaki Naruto vs. Hyuuga Neji, Gaara vs. Uchiha Sasuke, Kankurou vs. Aburame Shino, Temari vs. Nara Shikamaru, and Sakura Haruno vs. Dosu Kinuta."

* * *

I was sitting on the bench, hugging her knees tightly, a sad expression on my face. A disgruntled Ino was next to me, her face very similar. I sighed.

"Where could Sasuke-kun have gone?" asked Ino.

_That's what I'd like to know._ Thought Sakura. _He left the hospital at night, without fully recovering_

Remembering their encounter with the ninja, I felt tears well up in her eyes. I hastily wiped them away. _I don't want Sasuke-kun to leave_

_Sasuke-kun... where did you go?..._

_Get over it, emotions are weak _the other side of me said

_I know…but who are you?_ I asked my self

The other side of me laughed sharply _I did say I was your seal form… _I frowned

_The seal…_ I thought to myself

_The rose with stem and thorn surrounded…that's the seal…I can't wait to go out of this body_ the other side of me sigh

_What do you mean, who am I? what am I? do you know me? _I asked desperately for answer.

_You will soon…_ I could feel the other side of me die out.

"-akura! Sakura!" Ino shouted as she shake my shoulder.

Hearing a commotion behind me, I turned around to see a stressed nurse shouting something. I looked down at the ground and gasped. Lee, bandaged up and bleeding, was doing push ups with one hand. He was counting under his breath, and it seems he had reached 177 already. The horrified nurse kept telling him to stop, but he paid her no attention.

I appeared by his side just as he collapsed. I looked at him sadly and muttered something to the nurse. The woman nodded and ran into the building.

"Sakura!" yelled Ino. "What happened? Why was Lee?..."

"He's got a strong spirit. He doesn't give up easily. I know that one day he'll get his limbs back." I said, with affection. All of a sudden, I grinned and turned to face the two girls. "Take care of him until the nurse comes back, okay?"

With that I disappeared again.

* * *

I walk through Team 7 training ground, unknowingly my fingertip trace the outline of the necklace then I took out my special kunai with a seal.

_Who am I…?_ I wondered

Was this real me…? Why do I keep having this dream…this woman who always haunt me in my dreams...I wish it just dissapear...

I clutched my head when sudden pain came, "Ahh…" I whimpered as my sights get darker and…darker...until I can't see anymore...

* * *

How long was I asleep…?

I sit up from Queen Size bed; I look around to see large bed with pink wall paper and large window beside me.

"Have you wake?" the voice in the shadow came out.

"Hokage-sama…" I trailed off

"Your Father and mother…do you remember them?" Hiruzen asked looking at the picture in the picture frame.

"My mother…father?" I asked but flinched and clutch my head in pain.

_It's scary. Save me…save me!_ The child like voice pleaded inside my head.

_Can't escape. No matter where it is, you can't escape._ The mature yet cold, siren-like and sharp voice echoed in my head.

"I…I am…" I couldn't finish my sentence due to my pain.

"Sakura, calm down…Sakura…" Hiruzen walked toward me in careful and slow step.

_No…No…!_ Another child like voice echoed

_Can't escape… Can't escape… Can't escape _followed by same mature voice.

"I don't understand! I don't understand, don't understand!" I shouted out.

"Hokage-sama, who am I?! What am I?!" I pleaded him by clutching his clothes, looking up to his eyes.

"Do you know me, what is the dream means?! What on earth has happened to me!" I pleaded him

"Sa--" he was disturbed when his assistant opened the door.

"Hokage-sama, forgive me to interrupt but its time for the Chunin Exam" he said

"Chunin Exam, I must go…" I murmured

"Sakura, you are no condition for Chunin exam…" Hokage frowned

"But…but" I stuttered

"You'll be forfeit from the exam, we cannot risk you getting hurt" he said but continued "Orochimaru was spotted in the Forest of Death, and it has high possibility he is still here somewhere" he said

"You must be safe, that the promise I made with your parents" he walked out of the room closing the door.

I gasped when I saw familiar blue piercing eyes with blood all over her face…

XXxXxXxXxX

"The time has finally come" Hiruzen said to the blonde women who was beside him.

"Kushina-san…" Tsunade trailed off in sad voice with images of Kushina on her knee with her baby tight and secure around her arms saying something while her tears trailing down on her pale face.

"If the power to protect this child is within me…" she trailed off.

(let's just say they already went to mission for Haku and Zabuza)

* * *

"Kakashi-sensei, where is Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked

"I don't know, Sakura isn't the type to be late, particularly for the Chunin Exam" he replied

"Hn" Sasuke but in his thought he too was worried.

* * *

How long has it been…?

I was in the bed, my face buried deeply in my knee as if I wanted to hide forever with my arms secure around it.

I lift my head up but gasped and panted when the blood was spluttered in my hand as I look around still panting from the shock, the room was covered in blood.

I noticed my necklace was beside me.

_Only Sakura… you're fine being yourself._ That word from my mum echoed through my head.

I gasped when my necklace slowly tamed by blood as I reach out quickly and try to rub the blood out by my sleeves

"Don't! Don't! Don't" I pleaded

But no matter how much I rub it against my sleeve it completely was covered by blood.

I was frozen, staring at the necklace completely tamed by blood.

I clutched the necklace in my palm and buried my head on my knee.

_Awaken once more. Before you break…_ the other side of me pleaded the same cold voice but it was gentle.

_So cold, yet somehow it felt warm…_ I thought to my self as my head fell back to the pillow.

I lift my arm as if I want to reach the ceiling.

I gasped.

This feeling…I felt like I was a glass shattering into millions of pieces until there was nothing left but shattered piece left on the cold floor.

I put both of my hands on my face shutting my eyes from the images.

_IIE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! _I couldn't shout out loud when my voice was lost but only in my mind…where no can hear…_help me…_ I thought

* * *

(Guys this is three years after Sasuke left for Orochimaru)

_**The next time you open your eyes, the world might have already changed…**_

I slowly opened my eyes…how long was I asleep? Because to me it was restless.

"Sakura…have you awaken?" the calm, gentle and peaceful voice called me.

I tilt my head to the side to get clear good looks…revealing blonde women with huge bust and purple diamond in her forehead.

I don't know who she was but I felt I had a bond with her…

"I am…" I trailed off

"I'm your Godmother; you are beloving daughter that Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki hid from the world, also twin and younger sister of Naruto…" Tsunade said stroking my long golden hair.

"I will give you time to be alone" Tsunade closed the door.

I stood up from the bed, how was I asleep? I wondered.

I gasp a little when I noticed my appearance, gold blonde long hair that reach to my ankle, sharp and cat-like piercing blue eyes with long eye lashes and perfect eyebrow, long arms and legs but I couldn't see it since I was wearing since I was wearing dark with flower Kimono (Same Kimono and hair style in Nana Kitade- Tsukihana Music Video)

_I am…daughter of the fourth Hokage and Kushina Uzumaki…and twin sister of Naruto…_ I thought as I slide down to the floor with my knee at the each side of my hip.

_Yes. You are a burden for Sasuke, you weak_ the cold yet mature voice echoed through my confused mind.

_It's true! _I put my both hands on my head and clenched my eyes shut.

_And now… It is now the real truth_ the same cold voice whispered deep in my mind.

I felt as if I was wearing half mask. Covering my half face and other open.

My fake was opened when other half was white mask covering my half face as my real was wearing white mask on my fake side and real was smirking evilly.

All of my life, my feelings for Sasuke, my appearance…EVERY THING WAS FAKE, EVERY THING WAS JUST AN ACT! JUST A PLAY THAT WILL END AS SOON AS THEY FIND THE END…MY LIFE…MY WHOLE THING…WAS JUST A LIE!

I was angry.

**(SMASH)**

I opened my eyes seeing the glass in the window shattered into pieces like me, and left on the floor to be cleaned up.

The door burst opened as soon as they heard it.

But sigh in relive when they saw me unharmed by the glass.

Tsunade walked toward me and offer the hand to help me stand up.

The tear drops slowly trace the line of my face and to the floor.

"Stand. To see a princess crying infront of others, is something unexpected!" Tsunade said

"If it is a thing which only my heart can cry about... then it is almost a sin." I replied as I gladly took her hand.

"Sakura-chan…" the familiar voice I wanted to hear for a long time.

I tilt my head revealing Naruto trying avoiding his eyes meeting mine.

I smiled "Naruto…"

Naruto suddenly hugged me "I'm sorry that I couldn't protect Sasuke…" he bit his lips trying to prevent from crying uncontrolled.

"What…?" I whispered

"I will tell you everything that happened" Naruto released me from his hug.

I sat down to the bed, the bed still had little lingered warmth in it since I been asleep for three years.

It took about thirty minute to explain whole thing from Chunin Exam to Sasuke betraying the village and kill Orochimaru and Kabuto absorbed the remainder of Orochimaru and his power.

I didn't care about Kabuto or Chunin Exam but I felt disappointed about Sasuke leaving the village to search for power and to avenge his brother.

"Then let's go" I stood up from the bed.

"To where?" Naruto asked looking up.

"To retrieve Sasuke, that was your mission for life, wasn't it?" I asked even though I knew it.

Naruto smiled, the smiled I missed for three years of restless sleep.

"Un" he grinned which I smiled gently at it.

* * *

"She has awakened…" Pain smirked

"I can't wait to see her; after all it's been fifteen year…" Madara smiled behind his mak.

"I'm surprise that she didn't even break or fall apart" Madara added

"Since Orochimaru is dead, Kabuto could be threat to our organization…" he continued

"Are you sure…?" Pain asked

Madara chuckled "Of course, at least we can see our be loving God daughter" he smirked.

* * *

We were walking through the town.

"Naruto, I need to see someone" I said, I was wearing dark robe that hid my head to toe but it just show my mouth.

"Where are you going?" Naruto grinned

"I need to see…Granny Cat" I grinned

I wave at Naruto who waved me back.

XxXxX

"Granny Cat, we brought visitor" the cat said

"Who is it?" she asked

"It's me…Granny Cat" I smiled taking off my cloak revealing my same clothes.

The cat meowed cutely remembering my scent.

I laughed lightly "It's good to see you too" I smiled and patted their heads.

"What brings you here, Sakura?" Granny Cat smiled

"I just wanted to visit; it's been fifteen years…" I trailed off

"I've known your parents since they had you" she replied

* * *

Sasuke and his team entered the sky ward.

"I never knew we had a hideout in such a waste-land…" Suigetsu smirked

"This place has nothing to do with Orochimaru. It's a munitions store that my caln used to use." Sasuke said looking back at his shoulder.

"It's like a maze in here. All the passage ways look the same." Suigetsu replied

"What an irritating place…it's stifling." Karin added

"You're welcome to leave." The voice behind them made them alert.

"Huh?" Karin looked at them with odd expression.

"Long time no see…… Denka, Hina." Sasuke greeted.

"It **is **you, Sasuke boy…" the cat smiled

"What brings you here, mew?" the other cat asked

""Weapons and medicine…plus other sundries." Sasuke walked toward them.

"But they're…!" Karin trailed off

"Wow…talking Tanuki. Come here, boy" Suigetsu sign them with his hand.

"They're ninja cats. Becareful, or they'll claw you up" I said standing behind them, making them look up to see figure with dark cloak, but the button was opened, which revealed my Kimono.

"You brought gifts, mew?" the cat asked excitedly

"Here…it's a bottle of catnip" Sasuke held out the bottle.

"Come along. Granny Cat will see you." The one of the cat lead followed by me.

"Hey, who are you?" Suigetsu asked smirking.

I smiled and put my index finger on my lips.

"Hey, when are you going? Isn't your team will be worried about you?" the cat asked while walking.

I shrugged and said "I will blame it on my brother, that's what big brothers are for" I said which made Sasuke clench his hand into fist.

"…Even if it means being hated…" I trailed off but smirked to see Sasuke flinched at the similar sentence.

_I will always be there… Even if it means being hated…that's what big brothers are for. _That hated sentences rang through Sasuke's mind.

XxXxX

"I am truly grateful, Granny Cat" Sasuke bowed his head in respect.

"So you're still going after Itachi?" she asked ignoring the fact that I was still there.

Sasuke didn't say anything.

"I've known the bother of you since you were wee things…I never imagined it would come to this. Today, you are the only two remaining Uchiha…… And yet, you must kill each other…" Granny Cat said concerned.

"We'll be going now. Thank you for all you've done…" Sasuke handed the money still eyeing me who was playing with cat's ears.

"Granny, Don't we have bigger clothes that could fit this one?" the girl asked who was having trouble of finding a clothes for Jugo.

"Sakura, could he borrow your cloak?" Granny Cat asked

"Eh-" I couldn't finish my sentence when a hand quickly snatch my cloak away revealing my long golden hair that reach to my ankle, sea blue piercing cat-like eyes and my hair style (A/N she is wearing same clothes and hair style as Nana Kitade in Tsukihana Music Video) making me more elegant.

Suigetsu whistled and put his hand on my shoulder "Hey I like you, let's have some fun" he smiled well more like smirking.

Sasuke who looked up froze, yes he remember that appearance the appearance which haunt him every since the day he saw it in Sakura.

He activate his Sharigan, but he was appositive he was seeing what he was seeing.

"Granny Cat we have a problem in this section" the girl shouted to Granny Cat who stand up and went to the room, leaving us in the room in silence.

"Who are you?" Sasuke narrowed his eyes.

"What do you think?" I narrowed my eyes making it sharper.

"Look closely" I said

Sasuke stared at me for a second then said "Sakura…?" he asked emotionlessly.

I didn't say anything.

"What happened and where were you for the last three years?" he asked

"I was asleep…" I murmured

"For three years?" Suigetsu butted in.

"If that even possible?" Karin asked in jealousy

"For three years I was in restless sleep and I woke up seeing the world change and you…left the village" I was so angry I couldn't even say his name properly.

"For whole of my life, everything was fake…the Sakura Haruno whom you knew is no longer exist" I smirked

Sasuke flinched "Because… My other side of me devoured the remainder!" I continued, Jugo, Suigetsu, Karin and Sasuke all flinched.

"The Haruno Sakura never existed, the personality, its appearance…even the feeling I had for you were just an act to fool people around me…of course it was so good that I even forgot who I was and lie to myself." Sasuke clenched his hand into fist. I stroke one of the cat's head.

"I never ever, even just tiny little bit, I had no feeling for you!" I confessed.

Sasuke gritted his teeth "That was just an act, being my fan-girl, being weak?" he asked.

I narrowed my eyes which turned to crimson bloody red that glowed.

"Don't call me 'weak' that girl whom you used to called weak was never meant to exist"

"Karin, Suigetsu, Jugo leave us" Sasuke gritted his teeth

"But Sasuke-ku-" Karin closed her mouth when Sasuke looked at her with Sharigan which made her go out first then Jugo then Suigetsu.

In the flash Sasuke held the sword beneath my neck.

"My father, my mother sacrifice their lives just to let us live…how selfish they were…" I said.

"Naruto…my poor Ani…he was supposed to treated as hero for sacrificing his tiny, helpless body to the Nine-tail fox yet they treated him as if he was dirt…" I said

"Naruto…your Ani…" Sasuke seemed to think for a moment and realized "You are the twin that Minato and Kushina hid from the world…?" he asked rhetorically.

I stood up ignoring the sword that was in my throat following me up as I stood up.

"What will you do…kill me…?" I asked venomously but my eyes widened when there was something I wasn't expected.

The rough lip was in my lips passionately, dancing with my tongue which I gave the entrance when I gasped.

"Mmmh" I hit his chest, trying to push him away.

I used my chakra to push him away as far as I can.

The Granny Cat and the girl came out from the room.

"Granny Cat, I got to go" I said quickly as I ran past Sasuke and to the door.

"Sasuke, what wrong?" Granny Cat narrowed her eyes when he saw him licking his lips.

"Nothing Granny Cat…I just happened to be stunned, thank you" he walked out of the door.

* * *

Please R&R


	5. Bloody Rose

Castle of Sand

Bloody Rose

_Thoughts _

(Whispers)

**(Sound effect)**

**Dream **

**"#"**-Singing

**(**Translation**)**

Thank you for reviews:

Pharix

VALLED

SasoLOVE111

itachimeri1989

DarkTorrent

* * *

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto shouted across the shop.

"Ani" I smiled as Naruto grinned but I could notice that he was having trouble of getting used to the word 'Ani' or 'Brother'.

"What happened to your cloak?" Naruto asked

"Someone **needed** it" I replied

"Well, you can have mine" Naruto grinned

"Aww…I can't- give it" I took the cloak from Naruto and put it on.

I touched my lips as I feel faint warmth in my lips, if I was twelve, when I was still Sasuke's fangirls...and he hadn't left I would be screaming, squealing and gossip about it, _but Sasuke I'm putting me, who lives in you, to sleep. The image of me you knew up till now won't exist anymore, can you please take away all the promises you made? Even the petty habits, even the small memories...I'll burning them all away...because the other part of me devoured the remainder._

I broke away from my thought when Naruto tap my shoulder to ask me if I was okay which I replied with nod but..._ I'm not okay_

We continue to walk through the village unaware of pair of eyes watching Sakura with lust and hunger that people would not able to describe.

_Soon...Sakura, I will bend you to my own will _with that thought he dissapeared into the forest.

We looked up to the sky as raindrop fell under of my eyes that made me look like I was crying "Sakura-chan...I don't know what you're thinking right now but it looks like you're crying" Naruto said

"The sky is crying..." I muttered under my breath.

The world where there is no time for tears but sky's crying for us...what a mess.

"Sakura-chan, let's go in" Naruto called me.

We entered the expensive looking Hotel as we asked the person in cashier for three rooms.

They decide that Ino, Sakura and Tenten share a room, Naruto, Sai and Kakashi share one room as for Neji, Shikamaru and Yamato share a room.

* * *

We entered the expensive room that had high-tech stuff and Queen size bed and room.

"Wow, this is more like it" Ino complimented

We put our bag down to our seperated rooms.

"Are you coming down to eat?" Tenten asked

I shook my head.

I climb out of the window as I sat on the roof, The rain stopped.

I opened my mouth to sing

Song Name: Tsukihana (Moon Flower) By: Nana Kitade

**#Yami to asobu hoshi-tachi e  
Ai o utai yakitsukushite**

**(**To the stars that played with the darkness  
I sang of love and burned up completely**)**

**Batsu o tomoshi hinagiku no  
Yume ni yorisou tsume no ato**

**(**Lighting the punishment  
Scars from claws draw close to the daisy's dream**)**

Everyone stopped what they were doing as everyone in the town stop what they're doing to concentrate on the song.

**Kuchibiru kara kuchibiru e to tsutai  
Sono nukumori wa doko e?  
Tadoritsuku ate wa nai no ni**

**(**Passed from lips to lips  
Where's that warmth going?  
Even though it has no place to go**)**

**Anata de nakucha mitasenai  
Watashi ja nakya yurusenakatta  
Dakara watashi wa kono ashi de  
Tachiagarete zottoshitan da**

**(**If I'm not with you, I can't be satisfied  
I wouldn't be able to forgive you if it wasn't me  
So I stood up on my feet and shuddered**)**

**Kaigoroshi nara sukuwareru  
Demo migoto ni kagi wa hazurete  
Watashi wa maru de  
Torikago o hoshite iru kurutta kotori**

**(**If I get kept with you until death, then I'll be saved  
But how splendid, I'm unlocked  
And I'm just like a crazy little bird that wants the birdcage**)**

**Uso o idaita hana**

**(**Flowers embraced lies**)**

**Sameta yubi de misukashite  
Furete dakedo yogosanaide**

**(**Touch and see through me with cold fingers  
But don't dirty me**)**

**Furikaeru to hitohira no  
Hane ga kogetsuku ibaramichi**

**(**If I look back, I'm on a road of thorns  
That a single feather burnt onto**)**

**Maboroshi nara maboroshi o aishite  
Asu de sae suterareru  
Osoreru riyuu o oshiete**

**(**If it's an illusion, then I'll love the illusion  
And I can even throw it away tomorrow  
Tell me a reason to fear it**)**

"What a beautiful song..." Itachi said

Kisame looked at Itachi grinning "Oh, oh...seems like lucky girl had caught **the **Itachi Uchiha attention" he laughed

"Hn, Kisame keep low profile. We do not want to attract an attention" Itachi said drinking his tea and dango.

"Hai, Hai" Kisame said slurping his sake.

Itachi silently listened the song with one thought in his mind 'Who is singing this lonely song?'

**Anata ga nakucha ikirarezu  
Kuchiru yoru o oikaketa no wa  
Watashi o subete sono ude e  
Ubai agete hoshikatta kara**

**(**If you were gone, then I wouldn't be able to live  
I chased after the dying night  
Because I wanted to let you take  
Everything of mine into your arms**)**

**Kedo seijaku ni tsutsumareru  
Kisokuteki na iyashii kodou  
Fuzaketa heya de  
Tenbatsu o kazoete iru mimi o fusaide**

**(**But I'm surrounded by silence in the boisterous room  
My regulated, lowly heartbeats are counting Heaven's punishments; I plugged my ears**)**

**Anata de nakucha mitasenai  
Watashi ja nakya yurusenakatta  
Dakara watashi wa kono ashi de  
Tachiagarete zottoshitan da**

**(**If I'm not with you, I can't be satisfied  
I wouldn't be able to forgive you if it wasn't me  
So I stood up on my feet  
And shuddered**)**

"What a unique song" Jugo said while feeding the bird.

"Hmph, she can't sing" Karin said in anger but try to put on normal tone.

"I would like to kidnap this girl and make her sing everyday like a cage bird" Suigetsu smirked

"Be quiet" Sasuke demaded

This voice was so familiar to him...Sakura.

**Kaigoroshi nara sukuwareru  
Demo migoto ni kagi wa hazurete  
Watashi wa maru de  
Torikago o hoshite iru kurutta kotori**

**(**If I get kept with you until death, then I'll be saved  
But how splendid, I'm unlocked and I'm just like  
A crazy little bird that wants the birdcage**)**

**Uso o idaita hana...**

**(**Flowers embraced lies...**)**

Neji and other people from town seemed to be hypnotized by the song as they snap out from their day dream as a soon song ended.

People begin to murmured and chant between them.

"What a beautiful song" the women said to the other as they nod in aggreement.

The male seemed to affected by her voice rather then the song as they started to talk about 'who sang this?" or 'What will she look like'

I looked up at the stars, the stars fill up the sky, shining brightly too many to count, the stars reassure tired me. I smiled sadly the stars were the only thing that would wipe away the many tears that are deep inside me...

I wish to smile and laugh brightly as the stars one day.

**(Thud)**

I noticed a presence behind me as I try to turn around to see who it was but I gasp when the group of snakes started to wrap around me gently but hard to stop me to try to get out of its hold.

"What?" I growled as I see the person in front of me.

Sasuke...

"What is the meaning of this?" I asked gritting my teeth.

"You're coming with me" He answered

He put his index finger on my chin as he force me to look up to his...Sharigan.

I vision blur as my muscle felt weak..._you're __weak_ I still can remember the word he said to me.

_NO! _I forced my eyes opened as I broke away from the snake and jump back from him.

Sasuke who looked surprise but still kept his poker face on his face as if he was uneffeted but he was surprise.

"Don't underestimate me, Sasuke" I took out my kunai from my kimono.

I cursed at the kimono which was long and would definitely be in my way.

_I need to alert the others_ I thought.

I summoned kage bushin to replace while I alert the others.

I ran to the side but was stopped when two kunai went to me and kage bushin which avoid it barely.

"You're not going anywhere" Sasuke warned in dangerous tone.

"Suigetsu"

Suigetsu jump out from the shadow as he swing his sword toward me which I jump away.

"Isn't this unfair two on one or should I say three on one..." I shot a glare to the left side of the shadow.

Jugo.

I flinch and gasp when electrical shot volt through my body _What...?_ I thought as I fell unconcious to the floor.

* * *

"Her powers are slowly awakening...soon she will be equal power to me"

Pein nod "But that Uchiha Sasuke seemed to caught her in her first stage of her power..."

Madara made a tsk noise in the back of his throat "What a mess, if Sasuke know about her power...he will definitely impregnant her right away which will not be good, we don't want her tame and unpure. That what we promise to Kushina"

Pein nod

* * *

Karin was waiting impatiently for Sasuke to return in the forest.

"Sasuke" Karin called out

Karin blushed but blinked when she saw something in his arm.

She push her glass up further her nose bridge to see what exactly who it is and was steamed with anger when she saw it was a girl.

She had long gold blonde hair that seemed to be brighter then the sun, slender body that all women and girls would be jealous and men's desire, round heart shape face with pale but blushed cheek, unaturual bloody red lips.

Karin felt jealousy, shame inside her heart to see someone beautiful then her and no make-up!

"Sasuke who is...she?" She asked swalling large gulp of saliva down her throat.

"She's my future wife" He answered her simple, clear and sound.

Karin flinched and curled her hand into fist that turned her knuckle to pale white.

Sasuke just ignored her death glare to Sakura as he started to walk forward and head to their head quarter.

* * *

Plez Review n n

U


	6. Author Note

Dear readers,

Guys, I'm so sorry~~~~~~~

My mum said, until I finish my GCSEs' I can't do computer, watch TV or do anything that is 21st century. So until then, I need to put hold in my stories. I'm definitely finishing them but not until I finish my GCSE.

From Still Doll Princess Kara


End file.
